Disney (TV series)
' Disney '''is a upcoming tv show based off of disney movies. Episodes Cast '''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' Dita Von Teese - Snow White Matt Lanter - The Prince Sigourney Weaver - The Evil Queen Pinocchio Chris Colfer - Pinocchio Fantasia TBA Dumbo TBA Bambi TBA Saludos Amigos TBA The Three Caballeros TBA Make Music Mine TBA Fun and Fancy Free TBA Melody Time TBA The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad TBA Cinderella Lily James - Cinderella Cate Blanchett - Lady Tremaine Richard Madden - Prince Charming Holliday Grainger - Anastasia Tremaine Sophie McShera - Drizella Tremaine Helena Bonham Carter - Fairy Godmother Stellan Skarsgard - The Grand Duke Derek Jacobi - The King Alice in Wonderland Mia Wasikowska - Alice Johnny Depp - Mad Hatter Helena Bonham Carter - Red Queen Anne Hathaway - White Queen Crispin Glover - Knave of Hearts Matt Lucas - Tweedledee and Tweedledum Stephan Fry - Cheshire Cat Michael Sheen - The White Rabbit Alan Rickman - Caterpillar Barbara Windsor - Doormouse Paul Whitehouse - March Hare Jemma Powell - Margaret Christopher Lee - Jabberwocky Sacha Baron Cohen - Time Rhys Ifans - Zanik Hightopp Toby Jones - Wilkins Peter Pan Juno Temple - Wendy Chord Overstreet - Peter Pan Natalie Dormer - Tinker Bell Russell Brand - Captain Hook Lady and the Tramp Evanna Lynch - Lady Matthew Lewis - Tramp Sleeping Beauty Elle Fanning - Aurora Angelina Jolie - Maleficent Brenton Thwaites - Phillip Imelda Staunton - Flora Juno Temple - Fauna Lesley Manville - Merrywheather 101 Dalmatians Glen Close - Cruella de Vil Jeff Daniels - Roger Radcliffe Joely Richardson - Anita Radcliffe Joan Plowright - Nanny Hugh Laurie - Jasper Badun Mark Williams - Horace Badun The Sword in the Stone Helen Mirren - Madame Mim The Jungle Book Neel Sethi - Mowgli Bill Murray - Baloo Ben Kingsley - Bagheera Idris Elba - Shere Khan Scarlett Johansson - Kaa Lupita Nyong'o - Raksha Christopher Walken - King Louie Giancarlo Espostio - Akela The Aristocats Dianna Agron - Duchess Hank Azaria - Edgar Balthazar Willow Shields - Marie Gattlin Griffith - Berloiz Cameron Boyce - Toulouse Robin Hood TBA The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''' TBA '''The Rescuers P!nk - Madame Medusa Mark Wahlberg - Percival C. McLeach The Fox and the Hound TBA The Black Cauldron Hugo Weaving - The Horned King Dakota Fanning - Eilonwy TBA - Taran TBA - Dallben TBA - Fflewddur Fflam The Great Mouse Detective Russell Crowe - Ratigan Oliver & Company Paloma Faith - Rita The Little Mermaid Ariana Grande - Ariel Logan Lerman - Eric Emma Rigby - Arista Queen Latifah - Ursula Andy Serkis - Floatsam and Jetsam Liam Neeson - Triton Noah Ringer - Flounder Zach Galifianakis - Sebastian Selena Gomez - Melody Kelly Osbourne - Morgana The Rescures Down Under TBA Beauty and the Beast Emma Watson - Belle Liam Hemsworth - Beast David Tennant - Lumiere David Mitchell - Cogsworth Cam Gigandet - Gaston Meryl Streep - Mrs. Potts Tye Simpkins - Chip Anthony Hopkins - Maurice Aladdin Tyler Posey - Aladdin Vanessa Hudgens - Jasmine Ben Kingsly - Jafar The Lion King Jason Momoa - Scar Ashley Benson - Nala Pocahontas Shay Mitchell - Pocahontas Nikolaj Coster-Waldau - John Smith The Hunchback of Notre Dame Jessica Szohr - Esmerelda Alan Rickman - Judge Frollo Hercules Mila Kunis - Megara Chris Milligan - Hercules Ben Stiller - Hades Mulan Fan Bingbing - Fa Mulan Daniel Dae Kim - Li Shang Danny Trejo - Shan-Yu Tarzan Samuel Larsen - Tarzan Emmy Rossum - Jane TBA - Clayton Fantasia 2000 TBA The Emperor's New Groove Charlize Theron - Yzma Patrick Warburton - Kronk Justin Timberlake - Kuzco Atlantis: The Lost Empire Jake Gyllenhaal - Milo Jennifer Lopez - Kida Sylvester Stallone - Lyle Tiberius Rourke Lilo & Stitch Dinah Jane Hansen - Nani Pelekai Doug Jones - Captain Gantu Madison De La Garza - Lilo Justin Long - David Treasure Plant Benedict Cumberbatch - Scroop Brother Bear TBA Home on the Range Danny de Vito - Alameda Slim Chicken Little TBA Meet the Robinsons Bradley Cooper - Bowler Hat Guy Bolt G. Hannelius - Penny The Princess and the Frog Zoe Saldana - Tiana Michael B. Jordan - Naveen Megan Hiltey - Charlotte Eddie Murphy - Dr. Facilier Timothy Spall - Lawrence Tangled Amanda Seyfried - Rapunzel Eric Balfour - Flynn Ryder Indina Menzel - Mother Gothel Winnie The Pooh TBA Wreck-It Ralph John C. Reily - Ralph Jane Lynch - Sergeant Calhoun Owen Wilson - King Candy Frozen Scarlett Johansson - Elsa Emma Stone - Anna Armie Hammer - Hans Charlie Hunnam - Kristoff Big Hero 6 Booboo Stewart - Hiro Scott Adsit - Baymax Anna Sophia Robb - Honey Lemon Ellen Wong - Gogo Tomago Will Smith - Wasabi Neil Patrick Harris - Fred Zootopia TBA Giants Megan Fox - Inma Indiana Evans - Angelina Moana Nicole Scherzinger - Moana Dwayne Johnson - Moana's dad Jason Momoa - Moana's love interest A Wrinkle in Time TBA King of the Elves TBA The Name Game TBA Galactic TBA Who Framed Roger Rabbit Bob Hoskins - Eddie Valiant Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit Christina Hendricks - Jessica Rabbit Joanna Cassidy - Dolores Enchanted Amy Adams - Giselle Patrick Dempsey - Robert Philip James Marsden - Prince Edward Timothy Spall - Nathaniel Indina Menzel - Nancy Tremaine Susan Sarandon - Queen Narissa Oz the Great and Powerful James Franco - Oscar Diggs Mila Kunis - Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West Rachel Weisz - Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East Michelle Williams - Glinda the Good Witch of the South Zach Braff - Finley Joey King - China Girl Bailee Madison - Dorothy Lucas Till - Scarecrow Peter Cullen - Tin Man Anton Yelchin - Cowardly Lion Tinkerbell Natalie Dormer - Tinkerbell Elizabeth Gillies - Vidia Krysta Rodriguez - Spike Liam Hemsworth - Sled Brave Karen Gillan - Merida Chris Hemsworth - Young MacGuffin The Incredibles Eric Allan Kramer - Mr. Incredible Linda Hunt - Edna Ty Simpkins - Dash Famke Janssen - Elastigirl Tyrese Gibson - Frozone Rob Schneider - Syndrome Michelle Trachtenberg - Violet Catherine Zeta Jones - Mirage Wallace Shawn - Gilbert Huph Vincent Casell - Bomb Voyage Joe Pantoliano - Bernie Kropp Aaron Johnson - Tony Ridinger Betty White - Mrs. Hogenson Stephen Rea - Rick Dicker Danny DeVito - The Underminer Mel Brooks and Carl Reiner - Frank & Ollie Kevin Durand - Guard Brooke Clagett - Jack Jack Toy Story Jack Black - Buzz Lightyear Katherine Heigl - Bo Peep Ewan McGrgor - Woody Heather Morris - Barbie James Maslow - Ken Steve Harvy - Mr. Potato Head Debby Ryan - Jesse Nicki Minaj - Mrs. Potato Head Cars Ramin Karimloo - Chick Hicks Emily Blunt - Holley Shiftwell Daniel Craig - Finn McMissile Up Rico Rodriguez -Russel A Bug's Life TBA Monsters, Inc. TBA Finding Nemo TBA Ratatoullie TBA WALL-E TBA Inside Out TBA The Good Dinosaur TBA Category:Disney Category:TV Shows